Aircraft and other vehicles and equipment commonly have powered actuators driving a wide variety of components. In aircraft, powered actuators may be utilized in connection with the aircraft engines to actuate thrust-reversing mechanisms. In some applications, it may be desirable to lock the actuator to securely hold it in a desired position.
Current piston actuators in aircraft applications typically lock the actuator in a withdrawn position as opposed to an extended position. However, space limitations or other factors may make an actuator that locks in a withdrawn position undesirable.
Therefore, it would be desirable for an actuator to lock in an extended position. However, an unmet need exists for a compact actuator that can be locked in an extended position.